


Camping gone wrong

by Sofitad



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Cold, Confessions, Fluff, Freezing, M/M, camping gone wrong, sleeping bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofitad/pseuds/Sofitad
Summary: Otabek convinces Yurio to go camping, but he forgets to check the weather forecast and the two skaters get caught in the middle of a snowstorm. They manage to reach a cave but soon discover that the walls of ice around them dont help much with the burning cold that seeps into their bones and leave their teeth chattering and their bodies shivering violently. The only things that made it to the cave with them are two frozen sandwiches, a torn backpack, few cans of food, a bottle of ice and one sleeping bag.





	

_""Everyone else is doing it"_ you said  _"It will help us with our performance"_ you said" grumbled the blonde man with the heavy russian accent.

He was majorly pissed, the scowl he wore most of the time deepening with each step he took, his arms around his small frame and his body shaking violently. 

"How was I supposed to know that there would be a snow storm Yura?" Muttered the Kazakh man with irritation. 

He was freezing to the bone, doing his best to stop his teeth from chattering and holding the straps of the only backpack they had left afer Yura was thrown off a cliff when the anormally strong wind caught him off guard.

That had been bad.

He nearly had a full on panick attack when he saw his best friend slip from the icy surface into the void separating them from the freeizing cold, deadly ocean. He thanked whatever gods may be for the fast reflexes of his Yura. If he hadn't discarded the heavy backpack while raching out with his other hand at the same time, he would have missed or slipped from the only handhold of the glaciar's wall and plumetted to his death. Luckily for both of them, Yura had strong arms and a small, lean body, both of those thanks to skating, which made it easier for him to haul himself upwards and onto the cliff next to a pale but relived Otabek from where he was left hanging from one hand. 

"You check the weather forecast, that's how, moron!" Shouted Yurio, frustrated and sure he was slowly becoming a human ice cube. He couldn't believe that Beka had forgotten to check that while planning the trip. 

"I already said I was sorry!!" Protested Otabek, feeling another pang of shame as Yurio reminded him of his own stupidity that had led them right into a fierce snowstorm, without a guide, a map or a working phone that could help them get to safety.

"Yeah well, saying you are sorry wont unfreeze my ass or show us the way to a fucking shelter now can it?" Snapped Yurio. He turned to glare at his best friend, but something else caught his eye behind him. Among the white dunes of snow and through the wind stinging his eyes, he saw a circular structure that was just a few tones clearer and bluer than the rest if the bright white landscape. "A cave! Otabeck hurry the fuck up we are going there!" He shouted over the howling wind, pointing his pale hand towards what appeared like a small piece of paradise to the blonde skater. After his near-death-experience on the cliff he wasn't very fond of these violent currents of icy wind, so practically anywhere that could protect him from them was like heaven to him.

Otabeck followed closely behind, as eager as Yurio to get to the cave.

 They sprinted towards the cave, struggling against the wind that blew against them, as of trying to push them backwards and drag them somewhere. 

As they neared it, however, Otabeck stretched out his arm to block the blond man from entering right away. He scanned the zone, checking for signs of life and hoping he didn't find any non human or with an appetite for ice skaters while Yura grumbled and protested trying to get into the cave anyway. Shocker. 

"Wait, Yura, what if there are bears or if the celing is unstable? Just-"

"So basically I get to choose between risking death by a cool bear, or resign to a pathetic hypothermia and die out here." He made a pause, voice still dripping with sarcasm. "I'll take my chances with Mama Bear, thank you very much." Stated the blonde skater while marching inside the cave after finally dodging Otabeck's arms. 


End file.
